


Waxing of the Moon

by Zhie



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bunniverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhie/pseuds/Zhie
Summary: Glorfindel's impatience and curiosity lead to an interesting evening.





	

“It is late. What are you doing?”

Erestor pushed Glorfindel’s hand away. “Get that candle away from my hair. I am writing, obviously.”

Despite Erestor’s warning, Glorfindel peered in closer. “What are you so intently writing so late at night? Come to bed.”

“In a minute. Fin, put that candle away!”

“What? I am being helpful,” protested Glorfindel.

“You are being nosy,” Erestor retorted, giving Glorfindel another shove back. A bit of liquid wax splashed upon Erestor’s shoulder and he hissed. “Now see what you have done?” he asked, flicking the wax off of his bare shoulder. It was hot that evening, so neither of them were wearing much clothing. Erestor was dressed in only a loose pair of pants, while Glorfindel wore only a loincloth.

Glorfindel pouted, stepping away from his lover. Still curious, it was not long before he had inched his way back to the writing desk by the window, where there was enough moonlight for Erestor to work on his poetry. 

“Fin... what did I say about the candle?”

A cheeky smirk developed. “What candle? This candle?” He teasingly tilted the candle slightly as Erestor glanced up to glare into the mirror at him, of course seeing the candle in Glorfindel’s hand.

“No, Fin.”

The candle tilted a little more. “No, what? What are you talking about?”

“Last warning, Fin.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about!” announced Glorfindel, snorting back his laughter.

A bead of wax rolled across the liquid plain, threatening to drip onto Erestor. Like a striking snake, Erestor’s hand moved so fast he had hold of Glorfindel’s wrist before the slayer noticed his lover turn around. “What did I tell you?” Erestor’s voice was low and even as he stood up, not letting go of Glorfindel.

The candle still burned between them as Glorfindel’s other wrist was captured. He was backed up against the nearby wall, his eyes fixed on the flicker of the flame and the accumulating wax, glossy and hot, lingering on the candle’s surface. “Sorry,” he replied, trying to tug away the hand that did not hold the candle.

“Sorry? Being burned hurts, and it is not something I enjoy.” Erestor shook his head.

“I just thought it would be... well, you know...”

Erestor glared. “You should not play with fire unless you know what you are doing.”

“What does that mean?” demanded the blond.

“It means,” explained Erestor, lifting his lover’s wrist slightly, Glorfindel powerless to do anything but aid in the candle’s movement, “you have no idea how it feels, do you? Do you, Fin?” Erestor let out a puff of air, extinguishing the flame and sending a wisp of smoke up from the wick. 

Glorfindel shook his head, eyes on the candle, semi-mesmerized. “No.”

“Personally, it is just not for me,” whispered Erestor as he slowly twisted Glorfindel’s wrist. The bubble of wax upon the top of the candle bulged outward, a thin layer having hardened over the hot wax. “But for some, it is... a delightful rush.” Erestor blew at the candle again, this time causing a tear in the bubble. Wax dribbled from the ripped waxy membrane, hitting Glorfindel’s chest. A stream of wax traveled down to Glorfindel’s skin to his nipple. The blond clenched his teeth and closed his eyes as the initial burning subsided and the wax solidified, pulling slightly at his skin.

Erestor bent his head down, taking hold of the edge of the wax with his lips. He pulled it off of Glorfindel sensitive skin and let it drop to the floor. His tongue massaged the area that had been burned, his breath cooled it. Glorfindel’s breathing had returned to normal, just in time for Erestor to twist his wrist again, waxing hitting the same spot, causing Glorfindel to gasp.

Bending his head, Erestor licked Glorfindel’s other nipple, blew air over it, and tipped the candle again. He did the same at his lover’s navel, having to crouch down a little further. Glorfindel held his breath as the wax slowed and stopped just above his loincloth.

Kneeling down, having to lower his arms and therefore Glorfindel’s as well, Erestor used his teeth to remove his lover’s remaining clothing. His tongue wet the underside of Glorfindel’s erection, moving around the head, up and down the length. Glorfindel panted as Erestor leaned back, chilled it with his breath, and positioned the candle...

“Ress!”

The candle was tipped, but as Glorfindel held his breath, nothing happened. Erestor stood up and let go of Glorfindel’s wrists, reaching forward to pull the cooled wax from his lover’s body. Upon examination, Glorfindel found the candle wax was smooth and solid again, only slightly warm now. “And let that be a lesson to you,” said Erestor as the last of the wax was peeled off. He returned to his desk, making a bit of a production about sitting down again.

Minutes later, he was tapped on the shoulder. Erestor turned as Glorfindel crouched down beside him, holding the relit candle. “I think the wax is warm enough again for you to finish what you started.”

One brow rose up, and Erestor shook his head, unable to keep from smiling. “Only you, Fin,” he said as he abandoned his writing for slightly more tactile poetry.


End file.
